La pareja de Emma (SwanQueen)
by CristineBL
Summary: Trata de una Historia SwanQueen...
1. Chapter 1

Mi segundo fic, intentaré mejorarlo, lo aseguro.

La pareja de Emma

Todos estaban ansiosos deseando de que llegase la hora de conocer a la misteriosa pareja de Emma.

-¿Pero cuándo llegarán?-Dijo Mary Margaret, todavía ansiosa por la noticia, mientras David acariciaba el brazo derecho de Mary Margaret.

Todos estaban siendo acariciados por el viento que recorría Storybrooke, acariciando los cabellos de todos los habitantes de aquella pequeña ciudad de Maine.

-Espera unos minutos, ya la conocéis-Dijo Henry mientras sonreía.

-¿La?-Dijo David dudando.

-Si abuelo, es una chica-Dijo el crío mientras pensaba: no lo saben…

/-/

-Emma llegaremos tarde si no salimos ya-Decía Regina mientras miraba la hora como si pasase más rápido de lo normal.

-¿Por qué no vienes a la habitación y te doy una sorpresa?-Dijo Emma mas enamoradiza que nunca.

Acudió a la habitación y la beso como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Quedémonos aquí y pasémoslo bien-Decía la chica de pelo pajizo mientras besaba los deseosos labios de la chica morena y la mano izquierda de la rubia recorría cada parte del preciado cuerpo de la otra chica.

-No podemos, no debemos, nos esperan tus padres y Henry-Dijo Regina sin sucumbir a las persuasiones de Emma.

-Cierto… y diré que es tu culpa que lleguemos tarde, pero no te preocupes, te perdonarán… o eso creo-Decía la rubia con tono burlón.

-¡Vámonos!-Decía la morena mientras terminaba de retocarse el maquillaje de sus labios.

-De acuerdo…-Dijo Emma mientras cogía las llaves y cerraba la puerta de su casa.

/-/

Mary Margaret, David y Henry fueron a la cafetería de la abuela, mientras esperaban a Emma y a su… novia, les sonaba raro decir novia.

-¿Qué vais a tomar?-Decía Ruby cortésmente.

-Tomaremos dos cafés y un batido de chocolate-Decía David mientras el chico miraba hacia la puerta.

-¡Ahí están!-Dijo Henry feliz de verlas cogidas de la mano.

Snow y Charming se giraron y la vieron…

-¡Regina!-Dijeron Mary y David a la vez y mientras el niño sonreía y saludaba.

Ella saludó a la que a partir de ahora sería su familia.

Roja volvió a la mesa a llevar los pedidos y sonriendo pregunto:

-¿Queréis lo de siempre?-Roja se refería a Emma y a Regina.

-Creo que hoy haremos una comida familiar en casa, así que no, gracias-Dijeron Emma y Regina al unísono.

Continuará…

Firmado:

CristineB_L


	2. Chapter 2

2ª parte:

La escribi por petición espero que la disfruten y envien mensaje para sugerencias y etc

La noche más larga de Emma

Regina se encontraba acurrucada en la cama, con una pierna sobre la de la rubia mientras esta acariciaba la dulce piel de la morena.

-Regina, que animada estás hoy-Decía Emma mientras se posicionaba exactamente para verle los ojos a Regina.

-Acabo de conocer a tus padres como mis suegros y encima compartímos un crio desde antes de conocernos, ¿por qué no debería estar animada? ¿Hiciste algo que debería saber?- Decía Regina algo chistosa a la vez que seria.

-Yo no hice nada malo, pero me extraña verte tan acaramelada a las 10:30 pm- Contaba Emma no desagradándole la idea.

-Bueno… Henry no está y no vuelve hasta mañana de casa de Mary Margaret y David (Padres de Emma), así que…-Dijo Regina mientras se insinuaba ante Emma bajandose el tirante de su camisón.

No, No y No decía Emma mientras preparaba un baño con olor a canela, su especia favorita.

-Pues nos bañamos juntas y después….

-Ok….- dejándose convencer por los encantos de la morena.

Pero cada vez que pensaba en Regina como su pareja le venían recuerdos de aquel que la dejo ir a prisión con su hijo en el vientre y pagar con la condena que él debía de recibir, pero después volvía a mirar a la morena y se le disipaban las dudas y accedía a todo.

Fueron hacía la bañera preparada con jabón de olor a canela y nata, tal y como le gustaba el chocolate caliente y se integró en la bañera como si fueran una sola y tras la del cabello color pajizo accedió la morena a la bañera y ambas disfrutaron de esa bañera como si no hubiese mañana.

A la hora(12:00am):

-¿Vienes a la cama?- Decía Emma desesperada

-Aquí estoy- Se presentó allí Regina cubierta por simplemente una toalla, pero no una toalla cualquiera, era una de spiderman que había cogido a Henry por que no encontraba la suya, la cual estaba cubriendo a la otra muchacha.

Emma no sabía lo que había ocurrido aquella noche solo sabía que disfruto como nunca antes lo había hecho, se habían convertido en una, nada las podía separar, esa noche fue intensa y placentera en la cuál se mezclaron sus sudores, sus ambiciones y sus deseos que algún día llegarían a ser realidad.

A las 9:00am, mientras el sol se empezaba a percibir por la ventana de todos los habitantes de Storybrooke, la morena se disponía a preparar café, zumo de naranja y unas tortitas para Emma, pero cuándo se dirigió a la habitación la rubia estaba levantada y en la ducha mientras cantaba una canción muy escuchada esos días en la radio: Some nights de Fun.

Mientras Regina recogía la cocina junto a Emma llamaron al timbre, era Henry, el que había pasado una noche muy extraña y peculiar que nunca pensaría que viviría junto a sus abuelos y las chicas les dijeron al crio que se habían aburrido por que él no estuvo allí, solo ellas sabrían que ocurrió aquella noche.

Continuará….

Firmado:

CristineB_L


	3. Chapter 3

La tragedia se ceba de la pareja

Llega el verano a Storybrooke y como siempre, todos los adultos se disponían a preparar los bártulos para ir a la piscina que como todos los años, la alcaldesa Mills habilitaba para que los críos pudiesen refrescarse en aquel insólito lugar.

-Regina,¿llevo yo a Henry a la piscina o vas a venir con nosotros?-Decía la que en momentos anteriores a un año se odiaban mientras terminaba de seleccionar el bikini azul con rayas rojas y blancas horizontales y Henry llevaba unas calzonas adecuadas a su edad.

-Esperame un minuto mientras termino de prepararme-Iba diciendo Regina mientras iba de un lado para otro cogiendo la ropa de su hijo y dejándola en su sitio, mientras lucía un bikini negro tan arreglado como ella en su conjunto.

-Deja de arreglar las cosas de Henry o cuando lleguemos no habrá sitio para nosotros, aunque eso sería mejor….-Decía Emma bajando cada vez más el volumen de la voz.

-Yo también preferiría quedarme en casa con una rubia guapísima que veo por aquí, pero por varias veces en mi vida no quiero decepcionar a Henry-Decía la morena mientras la rubia se dirigía a la habitación de ambas y le besaba.

-¿Ahora te vas a cortar?-Decía Regina mientras veía a la rubia retroceder, un paso, otro paso,…

-Esta Henry-Decía susurrando la rubia a la morena.

-Henry ve en mientras a casa de tus abuelos y ahora nosotros nos vemos allí- Dijeron las muchachas.

Durante ese cuarto de hora que el crio no estuvo en la casa, hicieron temblar desde la casa hasta todo el bloque, sus gritos llegaban hasta la acera de enfrente y no estaría exagerando de que todo el pueblo hubiese escuchado tal estruendo.

Cuándo las chicas salieron de la casa e iban a recoger a Henry, se encontraron un gran revuelo en las calles, nadie salía que había ocurrido, solo se podía saber algo si conocías al sheriff o eras alcaldesa y de lo ocurrido no sabía nada la alcaldesa, así que la única manera de saberlo era…

-Hola Sheriff, ¿qué ha sucedido?- Dijo la morena mientras esperaba una respuesta tan normal como que algún animal atravesó la calle y se formó el revuelo, pero parecía que no ocurrió eso al ver la expresión de su cara.

-Ha habido un accidente de tráfico, un señor que iba conduciendo ha atropellado a un chico que iba caminando por la calle- Dijo el Sheriff Graham, mientras saludaba a la novia de la alcaldesa.

-Pobres padres, ¿el crio se encuentra bien?- Decía Regina mientras Emma se disponía a hablar con sus padres por teléfono.

/-/

Emma marcó el número de teléfono de sus padres para decirle a Henry que no irían a la piscina por que Regina tenía cosas que hacer.

David cogió el teléfono y con tono somnoliento preguntó- ¿quién es?

-Soy yo papá-Dijo Emma extrañada por el tono adoptado por su padre.

-¿Mamá está ahí con Henry?-Dijo ella.

-Tu madre está conmigo pero Henry no ha venido a casa para nada- Decía David mientras miraba a Mary Margaret.

-Vale, luego hablamos, adiós-Dijo la rubia.

/-/

-Henry no está con mis padres-Decía Emma esperándose lo peor de la situación.

-¿Como se llamaba el chico al que atropellaron?-Decía Regina empezando a sollozar en los hombros de la rubia.

-Se llama….

Continuará…

Firmado:

CristineB_L


	4. 8:15AM

De repente la chica rubia divisó en la acera del frente a un crio, de pelo oscuro y piel clara, con una ropa semejante a la de su hijo, mientras esta se derrumbó y se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, solo decía:

-Es mi culpa, es mi culpa,…

Al otro lado, veíamos a la morena suplicándole al Sheriff que le dijese que si aquel crio que estaba tendido en el suelo delante de un Lincoln oscuro era su Henry, y maldiciéndose tanto a ella como a la rubia por haber dejado a su niño salir de casa sin ellas.

/-/

Mary Margaret al escuchar a su marido al teléfono le preguntó.

-¿Era nuestra Emma? ¿Qué le ocurre?- Decía Mary M. mientras se levantaba de la cama.

David giró su cabeza a la que era su esposa para darle unas respuestas que simplemente le asustaba y le provocaba la caída de sus lágrimas por los lados de sus pómulos.

-Si, era ella, me preguntaba si habíamos visto a Henry… ha habido un accidente en el pueblo, un coche a atropellado a un niño que puede ser nuestro nieto.

-¡QUÉ!-Decía esta mientras se derrumbaba y se vestía como alma que lleva el diablo.

/-/

Emma y Regina tenían entre las cuerdas al sheriff que no pudo callar más y dijo el nombre del crio que habían atropellado.

-Creemos que puede ser vuestro hijo, Henry.

Estas se derrumbaron y se dirigieron lo más rápido posible hacía los padres de la rubia a los que les contaron lo que el sheriff dijo y estos se emocionaron dirigiéndose como podían al coche de David.

En el hospital, solo se escuchaban sirenas, megafonías, gritos de un medico a otro y el hedor a medicamento inundaba todo el recinto.

-Es un 10-30,atropello con peatón, chico de 10 años, blanco y de pelo moreno, pupilas dilatadas-Decía el doctor que había acompañado en todo momento al crio en la ambulancia.

-No pueden pasar, ahora vendrá el doctor a preguntar una serie de cuestiones-Dijo una enfermera que iba en el lado de la camilla.

A los 10 minutos de pasar el niño por la puerta de urgencias

-Hola Emma, Regina, ¿el chico que ha entrado es vuestro hijo?-Dijo el Dr. Whale dubitativo.

-Eso creemos-Dijo Regina con un nudo en la garganta.

-Uno de ustedes puede pasar a reconocerle a ver si es su hijo.

Esos minutos fueron agónicos, todos estaban esperando a que Emma saliese de identificarle, todos estuvieron allí mirando el reloj como si fuese a andar más rápido.

Eran las 8:15 am

Firmado:

CristineB_L


End file.
